Love is never easy
by x-Holly-Berry-x
Summary: Things are looking up. Lily James are showing feelings and except for a jealous mate everything's okay. But when they break up over petty things, a new girl threatens to ruin their relationship It's time for the Maraurders and co. to save the day!


**Chapter 1**

Okay, this is my first Lily/James story, so be prepared for not too good story. Just a warning, at the

moment I have no particular storyline, except there's an upcoming ball. The story will revolve around

Lily, James and romance. I will have a story line soon.

Although there will be slight humor and side couples.

Oh and Peter Pettigrew isn't in this story, in place of him we have Frank Longbottom. I'm sorry,

but I couldn't bring myself to write about that...that...THAT...lets just say traitor so that I don't get in

trouble with fan fiction. Just make out he's died (YEAH!) or in St. Mungos suffering slowly and

painfully...sorry, got a little caught up. Please forgive me and R&R!

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS, WE ONLY HAVE 2 MORE DAYS" James shouted, over

the howling of the storm.

"Of hard slave-labour..." Sirius muttered under his breath, causing Lupin to bite his lip and hold back a laugh. James made a sharp turn and gave his friend a mock-glare, before swooping over to him and putting an arm around both him and Remus.

"Ahh...c'mon guys!" He tried to sound reassuring, even though he was practicularly yelling to be heard,

"Padfoot...Moony...you know I wouldn't have asked you be temporary beaters, unless I was absolutely desperate and that I definetly am!"

"In Quidditch or women?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows and mouthing the word 'Evans', before

receiving two hard whacks around the head from both Lupin and James, "Joking...joking!"

"Your warped sense of humour never ceases to amzaze me," Remus exclaimed, giving Sirius a cold

look.

"Look, why don't we have a deal. You work your guts out untill the match against Slytherin that we

will"

"May..." Lupin corrected quietly, hitting a passing bludger lazily with his club,

"There you go, you've got it! Anyway, that we WILL win, then you can put everything that's Quidditch

involved behind you, how about it?"

"Agreed." Remus replied, leaning over and taking James' outstreched hand. Sirius seemed to be

thinking it over and over, which wasn't surprising seen as James knew that his friend's brain was no

larger than an average green pea.

"Padfoot?" James asked, waving a hand in front of Sirius' face.

"Huh? Oh yeah...erm, well, okay..." Sirius agreed, reaching forward and taking James' hand some

what reluctantly and letting go almost instantly as a bludger shot past.

Lupin and Sirius hovered in the same spot grinning stupidly at James, who lost his temper,

"GO ON THEN! That's your bloody job! Go and hit that bludger! It's only been 5 flippin' seconds and

already you're failing to hold up your end of the deal..."

Lupin grabbed Sirius' wrist and flew off in the opposite direction, whilst Sirius swung his bludger

around aimlessly, causing people to duck as he passed.

Shaking his head in utter disbelief, James turned and started flying towards the other chasers,

gaining speed and trying to ignore the fact that he was chilled to the bone and had to reach up

and push his dripping wet hair out of his eyes every few seconds. Dodging a bludger, he dived

and caught the quaffle that Alice threw at him. Flying sky-wards, he began passing the ball

between himself and Liam Carter.

After half an hour of slaving away on the pitch, James' called the team down to change and the dis-

gruntled teenagers trudged back to the changing rooms, longing for the taste of dinner and the warmth

of the Gryffindor fire.

"Hello guys!" Miranda greeted the team, budging upto Lily, who was to pushed against the wall and

began going blue in the face. "Oops...sorry Lily!"

"I'm...fine!" Lily gasped, rubbing her neck. Leaning back, she tried to see who'd sat down. Oh great.

It just had to be them...it just HAD to be! Bloody Marauders. As usual James', or as she liked to

refer to him, 'Obnoxious Big Head' was trieing to catch her attention and as usual Lily was ignoring

him.

_Wait a minute!_

**Why?**

_Don't you see, he MUST have got your attention._

**What gives you that idea?**

_Because dumb ass, if he hasn't got your attention, then WHY do you know he's trieing to GET your_

_attention, eh?_

**Err...**

_Exactly what I thought. And if you so insist on not liking him, then why are you staring at his butt?_

**_I_ AM NOT! Though it is kinda**

_STOP IT! You're making a fool of yourself, look, everyone's watching you. Infact, you shouldn't_

_even be talking to yourself, even if it IS in your mind. Afterall, god knows what you're saying out loud._

**But I'm not talking to myself!**

_Yeah right...and I'm father Christmas._

Lily shook her head sharply, trying to rid her mind of strange voices. In doing so, she 'accidently'

whacked Sirius in the face, who proceeded in toppling over backwards and dragging James down with

him. James bowl of Happy-Os was sent flying and landed on Pete Macmillan's head. Pete seized a

handful of spaghetti and chucked it at James, who ducked...resulting in one wet, rather red, unhappy

Miranda. Rosa, quick as a flash, grabbed a handful of peas and began throwing them one by one

in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. Instantly, scoops of chocolate ice-cream rained down on the

Gryffindor table. Lily crawled under the Gryffindor table and grabbed Miranda and Rosa by the hands.

"It's safe down here..." Lily reassured them, breathing heavily. Rosa let out a screech, as a dozen

potatos zoomed under the table and began attacking them.

"ATTACK OF THE NINJA POTATOS!" Some crazy Ravenclaw yelled, screeching with laughter.

"I...thought...you...said...it...was...SAFE!" Miranda yelled, over the noise of the food fight above them.

"I thought it was!" Lily yelled in reply, slamming her 'Hogwarts- A History' book down on a potato.

A knife came flying towards them, making them all scream loudly. Suddenly Alice ducked under the

table with them and held up a plate, which clanged loudly when the knife rebounded off it and flew into

a nearby portrait. The lady in it screamed and hitched up her skirts, taking refuge in the potrait

neighbouring hers.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Alice shouted, not waiting for an answer and ducking out from under the

table.

"I bet you a galleon that she doesn't get out of the hall," Rosa said confidently,

"Deal." Miranda replied, shaking her hand.

Lily peered out from under the table, with Rosa and Miranda either side, just in time to see Alice slip on

some jelly and fall into Frank Longbottom.

"You owe me one galleon, pay up!" Rosa exclaimed gleefully, holding out a hand expectantly.

"I'll pay you later, my purse is in the dormitory...that's IF we get out alive!"

Lily growled silently, before jumping out from her hiding place, ignoring her friends' shouts. She'd rather

face 600 roudy teenagers, than spend another minute in the company of her squabbling friends. Flinging

her arms over her head, she dived for the door. Looking up, she gasped as a cabbage catapulted towards

her. Shutting her eyes, she waited for impact,

"Hey up Evans!" James shouted, running infront of her and hitting the cabbage with a baguette. "How is

it going?"

"Perfectly, as you can see!" Lily replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Noticing James' hurt look,

she bit her lip, feeling incredibly guilty. Opening her mouth, she began to apologise,

"James..."

"QUICK! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Remus shouted. He paused to grab Lily and James by the hand,

before breaking into a run for the door.

Lily couldn't remember feeling more relieved in her entire life, feeling a blast of cold air hit your face and

knowing that you were safe from Ninja potatoes and flying spaghetti, had to be the best feeling in the

world. Sighing in relief, Lily collapsed onto the floor and pulled a string of spaghetti from her hair,

"That was a near death experience, don't you think?" A certain Mr Potter asked, kneeling down

beside her and peeling a slice of bread and butter off his robes. "God, what kind of person throws

bread and butter at someone! I mean, it's disgusting!"

Dispite herself, Lily couldn't help laughing at James and almost instantly felt her mood lighten. In

a way, she felt glad that he was Head boy, instead of some Slytherin who hated her guts.

"Thank you, for saving me from...that, er...soaring cabbage." Lily exclaimed, knowing how

wimpish and pathetic it sounded to be scared of a cabbage.

"Hey, don't worry...whenever soaring cabbages are around, so am I!" James replied, giving her a

lopsided grin. Lily smiled at him, and began the slow process of pulling Spaghetti out of her hair.

"Hey, Evans, I was wondering..." James began,

"Yes?" Lily asked, not really paying attention to what he was saying,

"Well, it's Hogsmeade weekend this week..." He know had Lily's undivided attention, "And I was

wondering..."

"Yes?" Lily asked hopefully,

"Well, Lily will you"

"Hey Lils! You made it" A voice from behind them sqeauled. Lily shut her eyes and groaned inwardly,

whilst counting to ten under her breath, before turning around and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, getting to her feet and embracing Miranda and Rosa, "Where's Alice?"

"Oh, probably snogging Frank in a broom closet..." Miranda replied impatiently, waving her hand

dismissively, "Anyway, you survived! Oh, hey James..." Spotting James, Miranda began to bat her

eyelashes and twirl her hair, causing Lily to grit her teeth. Her stomach gave a funny jolt, which

puzzled Lily. Thankfully, this seemed to have no effect on James what so ever, who gave Miranda a

blank look.

"Well, I'd best be going!" James announced, getting to his feet and dusting himself off, "Bye Lils..."  
Leaning over he gave Lily a brief kiss on the cheek, before brushing past Miranda and Rosa. Lily

smiled dreamily, feeling like she'd just died and gone to heaven. James, James, James, James...

"Lily...LILY!" A distant voice called. Lily blinked a few times, landing back in reality with a nasty thud.

"Huh?"

"What happened then?" Miranda asked, her voice deadly quiet and her eyes cold and glaring.

"What?" Lily asked, pretending to act clueless.

"THAT kiss...is there something going on between you!" Miranda accuses, folding her arms across

her chest in a huffy manner.

"IS THERE?" Rosa asked, positively beaming and rushing over to hug Lily. Noticing the daggers she was

receiving from Miranda, she stopped in mid-hug and broke away looking embarrased.

"Hey, there's no need to involve Rosa in this!" Lily argued, glaring back at Miranda. She'd put up with

Miranda's jealousy and accusations long enough and she wasn't going to take crap from her lying

down.

"SO! There IS something going on!" Miranda said, in a horrified voice, "Just so you know, this is the end

of our friendship! I can't believe you...y-you ...TRAITOR!" Miranda raised her hand to slap Lily, but Rosa

stepped in between them,

"Please guys, don't argue!" Rosa pleaded,

"She started it! Rosa, I think it's time you decided where your loyalty lies...GOOD BYE LILY!" Miranda

exclaimed, storming off down the corridor.

"ROSA! WHY aren't you following me!" Miranda fumed, skidding to a halt.

"You asked me to decided where my loyalty lies and it's with Lily," Rosa replied simply.

Miranda looked as though she'd been slapped. She stood, rooted to the spot and gawping at the two of

them in shock. Breaking out of her trance, she straightened up and turned on her heel, leaving them

standing alone in the middle of the entrance hall, arm in arm.

"Thanks Rosa..." Lily whispered.

"For what?" Rosa asked, her gaze fixed on the retreating Miranda.

"For sticking up for me, of course."

"AH...it's nothing! After all, what are best friends for?"

"I s'pose. Oh and there is nothing going on between James and I, we haven't got on for the past 7 years

and well, I think, today we decided to put our differences behind us...and you know him being Head Boy

and me being Head girl" Lilly gabbled, before Rosa cut her off,

"Bla bla bla...whatever Lils. You can deny the fact that you fancy James for as long as you like, but

personally I'd like to get to bed!"

"B-b-but..." Lily spluttered in protest,

"LILY! Let's just go." Rosa announced, dragging her friend out of the entrance hall and up the first set

of stairs.

Was it true? She, Lily Rose Evans, fancied...James Potter? Rosa was right, she DID fancy James and

for some reason she couldn't have been happier.

Done! Sorry, it's a bit corny...but hey. Please R&R! I am new to fanfiction...well, if you consider over 3

years new...but it IS my first proper romance story and hey, I need encouragement! Flames accepted

but please, don't just put faults, put improvements too!  
Lucy xxx


End file.
